What It Takes To Tell The Truth
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Jake decides to enter a contest to meet Hannah Montana and wants to bring Miley along with him. Will he win the contest? Will Miley decide to tell him the truth about herself? Miley's dad starts acting really wierd and Miley wants to know why. Total Jiley
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Meet Hannah Montana!**

"Do you want to meet Hannah Montana? Well, now is your chance," the man on the television shouted loudly. "Fill out a form online today! Just remember that you can only bring three guests."

"I'll just go online and fill out the form." Jake thought out loud. "If I won, I would definitely take Miley, Lilly, and Oliver."

"Hey, Jake! Wach'ya doin?" Miley walked into the room, just as Jake was getting on his computer.

"I was just getting ready to enter a contest to meet Hannah Montana. I'm allowed to bring three guests, so I would take you, Oliver, and Lilly." Jake said excitedly.

"Uh oh." Miley mumbled to herself.

"What is 'uh oh' supposed to mean?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well, Oliver, Lilly, and I have already met Hannah Montana, so maybe you should bring someone that hasn't." Miley lied.

"There is no one that I'd rather be with, than you, Miley. Even if you have already met Hannah, I would want you to come with me."

"I came over here to ask if you wanted to go get some breakfast at that new restaurant across the street. I was planning on inviting Oliver and Lilly after I invited you." Miley said, making sure to change the subject.

"Sure, I will go get some breakfast with you and you're friends. While we are there, I can tell them about the contest that I entered." Jake changed the subject back.

"Um, let's just go get Oliver and Lilly. If they get too excited, they might not want any breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know." Miley reminded Jake quickly.

"Okay, I'll tell them after breakfast." Jake smiled and kissed Miley. She forgot what she was thinking about; she just kissed him back.

While they were kissing, Miley dialed the redial button on her phone, because Lilly was the last person she had called. "Okay, let's go get Lilly and Oliver now, unless they just happen to come over here in the next two minutes." Miley hinted to Lilly.

Lilly ran out of her house, went and grabbed Oliver, and ran over to Jake's place as fast as she could. "We were just in the neighborhood, and thought we would stop by." Lilly said, because she couldn't come up with anything else.

"We were just going to get some breakfast. Do you guys want to come with us?" Jake asked politely.

Of course, Oliver couldn't have said yes faster. "We would love to come. I only had breakfast half an hour ago." Oliver said.

"He's like a hobbit. He has breakfast, first breakfast, second breakfast, and…" Miley cut her off.

"We get the point." Miley smiled sarcastically.

"When are we going to get breakfast?" Oliver wondered out loud.

"Why don't you two go to the restaurant, and Lilly and I will catch up to you." Miley said. Jake and Oliver shrugged their shoulders, and walked off. "Jake might meet Hannah Montana, and he wants to bring me, you, and Oliver along with him." Miley explained to Lilly as soon as the boys were out of sight.

"Aw. How sweet." Lilly said with a slight smile on her face.

"He wants to meet Hannah Montana!" Miley shouted at Lilly. "It's terrible. I've been trying to come up with excuses why we can't go with him."

"Let's think of something after breakfast. The guys are waiting for us." Miley reminded Lilly. "I don't think Oliver can wait much longer for his second breakfast!" Both girls giggled.

When they got into the restaurant, the guys were waiting for them. "Sorry we took so long. We had to go check on something before we left." Lilly thought of quickly.

"Well, that's okay. Amber and Ashley were keeping us company until they went to the bathroom." Jake said in response. "By the way, would you mind if they joined us for breakfast?" Jake asked stupidly.

"Yes, I would mind." Miley replied harshly. "They just want you to break up with me and ask one of them out." She told Jake.

"Two nice girls like that would never do something like that. Don't be jealous because some people are nice to me." Jake was either a real jerk, or a real idiot.

"Watch how they act to me. If they don't know that I am here with you, they will think I am just some girl." Lilly told Jake.

"They are right. Amber and Ashley are always brats to us. They were only nice to me just now, because I am here with you." Oliver defended his best friends. "Listen to them,"

"I'm sorry, Miley. They must have had me hypnotized or something." Jake apologized. Jake and Miley started kissing, and Amber and Ashley saw.

"Why are you kissing that loser?" They shouted at the same time. "Ooh tss."

"She is not a loser. She's my girlfriend." Jake said rudely to Amber and Ashley.

"Fine! I'll just have to date a different movie star." Amber said.

"I hope that movie star lives in China!" Lilly said obnoxiously.

"Don't we all." Miley. "They don't deserve someone like you." Miley said sweetly Jake.

"I didn't know that you guys are going out." Lilly said. "Oh well. You two look cute together."

**Okay, so how did you like this chapter? I almost wrote in that Amber and Ashley got hit by a huge truck, but I thought that might be a bit much. Tell me what you think should happen next. Do you think that Jake should win the contest? I want 10 reviews before I update. Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After breakfast, Miley was in a hurry to get out. "Oliver, Lilly, we have to go get ready for that concert we are going to." Miley reminded. It was true. They had to go to a Hannah Montana concert a few hours early to rehearse. Lilly and Oliver only stayed for the rehearsal, because there usually was nothing better to do.

"Isn't that in a few hours?" Oliver asked.

"No. It's now. We have to go now!" Miley said. They had to get out of there before Jake said anything about the Hannah Montana contest. "Why don't you two meet me at my house in ten minutes? I have to talk to Jake." Miley suggested.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Jake asked Miley.

"I don't think that you should tell Oliver and Lilly about the Hannah Montana contest thing unless you actually won. You don't want to get them all excited, and them crush them, by not winning." Miley said while nodding her head.

"Why would they be crushed if I didn't win. You said that you all have already met Hannah Montana anyway." Jake reminded Miley.

"They liked her so much, that if they thought they thought that they would get to see her again, and then told that they couldn't, it would really upset them." Miley made it all up as she went along.

"Okay, well I guess I'll wait and see if I win." Jake replied in his soft, handsome voice. He bent down and kissed Miley again. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Jake said nicely.

"Are you just saying that because you are my boyfriend, or do you really think so?" Miley wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

"Would you be my girlfriend if I didn't think so?" Jake brought up a good point.

"Mind explaining what is going on here?" A familiar masculine voice asked.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Miley asked in a shriek.

"Checking up on my daughter. Did I hear him say girlfriend?" Miley's dad sounded really angry. "I told you that I didn't want you having any boyfriends until you are 16 years old. As much as I hate to do this, you're grounded." Miley's eyes got huge.

"What about concerts?" Miley hoped he said she couldn't do any more concerts.

"We'll talk about that later." Miley's dad said quietly. "And if I ever see you blink in my daughter's direction…" Miley cut him off.

"Dad, you know how I asked you not to make an y more threats?" Miley reminded her dad.

"C'mon, bud." Miley's dad said as he started to walk off.

"Am I allowed to do concerts or not?" Miley asked in almost a shout.

"Fine, but that's the only time you get to go out for the next week." Miley's dad said firmly.

"One week is so bad." Miley muttered.

"What's that, bud?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Oh nothing. By the way, am I allowed to have friends over?" Miley asked with a hopeful look on her face. She gave her dad a puppy dog pout.

"As long as it's not Jake." Miley's dad said nicely. "In fact, no boys!" His voice started getting strong.

"Does Oliver count?" Miley asked with a giggle.

"He is allowed to come over." Mr. Stewart also gave a little laugh.

"Hey, Miley!" Lilly and Oliver shouted at the same time when Miley and her dad got back.

"By the way, I was wrong. We don't have to be at the Hannah Montana rehearsal for another 2 ½ hours." Miley apologized.

"It's okay. Everyone makes a mistake or two sometime in their life." Oliver said nicely and smiled.

"Hey, Lilly. Please don't tell anyone about Me and Jake. My dad found out and he grounded me." Miley said with an unhappy look on her face.

"For how long?" Lilly asked. "And are you allowed to do concerts?"

"Luckily, I'm only grounded for a week. My dad said that I am allowed to do concerts and have friends over." Miley said, sounding a little bit happier.

"It's a good thing that you are still allowed to do concerts. If you weren't allowed to, people would ask why. Would you say 'Because I got grounded'? It would be all over the magazines." Oliver said with a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Oliver. You really think too much… And you won't hear me say that very often." Miley giggled. Lilly started giggling too. After a few seconds, even Oliver started laughing.

**Okay, that was a bit short. I don't have too many reviews yet. I have some ideas on whether Jake should win the contest or not. You may be surprised. I hope you are liking this story so far. I am really enjoying writing this. Please take a look at my other fanfictions. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I will try to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so it took me a while longer than I had planned on to update, but I have updated now, so it okay. I hope you like this chapter, because it took so long to write. Remember to check out some of my other stories. I always like getting comments on my stories, even if they are criticisms. Anyway, here it is. Oh, and by the way, this is in Miley's POV.

**Chapter three**

I reached my house, and found my dad sitting on the couch with his hands covering his face. He looked like he was, dare I say it, crying.

I was afraid to find out why he was crying, so instead, I just decided to figure out why my dad had gotten mad at me for being with Jake, even though only a short while before, he had been encouraging me to go after him.

"Dad, why don't you want me to be with Jake?" I asked. "When Aunt Dolly was here, you were telling me to go after him, and now, you are contradicting yourself by telling me to keep away from him."

"Well, Bud. When we were kids, she was always the smart one, so I always agreed with her," my dad began. "I forgot what kinds of things kids your age do: kissing, going on dates, being together every moment of the day, and stuff like that."

"But dad, why did you ever let me go out with Josh if you didn't like the idea of me dating?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I told myself that when I met him, I would not like him, so therefore, you couldn't date him. It turned out that I like him, so I let you date him," he said, laughing at what he had just said. "But when I saw you kissing Jake, I got mad because one second, I thought that you were my single daughter that told me everything, and the next, you are kissing a boy that I have never actually properly met."

"Well, if you had told me that, I would have introduced him to you. Just so you know, the whole reason I started dating Jake is because he is so sweet," I told my dad, waiting for a response.

"Can you give me an example of one nice thing he has done for you in the last week?" my dad asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you can name one really nice thing that he has done for you, I will take back what I said about you not being allowed to see Jake, and you won't be grounded anymore."

"Well, dad, this is easy. Just this morning, a hot girl was hitting on him, and he made her back off and told her that he already had a girlfriend, and that she was more beautiful than she could ever be," I said to my dad, who was apparently impressed by what Jake did. He obviously did not know that I made up the last part about being beautiful.

"Bud, you have proved me wrong about Jake Ryan. I will allow you to date him," my dad replied.

"By the way, dad, why couldn't you just call Aunt Dolly and ask what she would do in this situation?" I wondered out loud.

"Bud, read this letter that came in the mail today. It's from Uncle Earl," he said to me, and handed me a long letter.

_Dear Robbie Ray, Miley, and Jackson,_

_I hate to say this, but there has been a terrible plane crash near Honolulu. _ I stopped reading. I knew that Aunt Dolly had been talking about going on a vacation to Honolulu. I was started to get scared. I started reading again. _I'm sure you can guess who the passenger on the plane was: Aunt Dolly. It was a private plane, so she and the pilot were the only passengers. They were both killed. Not just injured: killed. The plane fell somewhere into the ocean, and has not been found._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Earl_

Now I knew why my dad had been crying when I came in. "I have to go tell Jackson," I said, heading out the door, toward Rico's, the place in which Jackson worked.

I found Jackson wiping the counter, while trying to take about three people's orders.

"Jackson, I have to tell you something," I said, with tears dripping down my face. "You need to know."

"Can't it wait?" Jackson asked, and then looked at my face. "Miley what is it?"

He walked around the counter to where I was, and waited for me to say something, or at least stop crying, because we were attracting attention.

I wiped a few tears away from my face, and started to talk through my crying. "Jackson, Aunt Dolly is... Aunt Dolley is..." I started crying even harder before i could finish my sentence.

"Aunt Dolly is what?" Jackson asked impatiently. "I have customers waiting for me."

"Aunt Dolly is dead," I finally said. "I know your customers are so important to you, so go back and take their orders." I started to walk away, but then felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to find Jake staring at my tear stained cheeks.

"Miley, I know that I am not supposed to see you anymore, but I have to know what's wrong," he said, pulling me toward his chest, and slowly swaying, to hopefully calm me down enough to tell him what was the matter.

"Jake, my dad changed his mind. I talked him into letting us date, but that is not why I am crying. My Aunt Dolly just died in a plane crash," I said, crying hard again at the thought of my Aunt's death.

"Oh no, that's terrible. It's also a horrible coincidence. Did you know that Dolly Parton just died in a plane crash?" Jake asked, obviously not getting that my Aunt Dolly was Dolly Parton.

"Jake, they are the same person," I told him, rolling my eyes as best I could with all the tears still coming out. "I call her Aunt Dolly because she was my godmother. I loved her with all my heart. She was kinda like my mom, ever since my real mom died."

"She was like a second mom to you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, and now both of my moms are dead. I have no one left except for my dad. I can't count Jackson, because we are still waiting for DNA results to see if he is related to us at all," I said jokingly. "But I shouldn't be joking like that right after I find out that the one person that I was closest to just died."

"Joking is a good thing. It helps you take your mind off of her for a while, just long enough for you to calm down. That's all," Jake said comfortingly. I smiled at him, and gave him a long kiss on his soft lips.

**A/N:**

**How was that chapter?**

**If you want me to continue this story, please review.**

**Please remember to also check out me other stories and review them too.**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is roxirose gmail .com and my neopets username is roxirose. If any of you _do _use neopets, my guild is called "Disney Rocks 4ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating in what seems like forever! I have had a total writers block! Don't worry, though, I think that this chapter will be worth it! I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it! I hope that you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter Four**

**Miley's POV**

I cried into Jake's arms as i thought about my Aunt Dolly's tragic death. Why her? She didn't deserve it! She mean everything to me! I am sick of tired of people saying that life isn't always fair, because it really should be!

Aunt Dolly was not only my Godmother, but like a good friend to me. I could always open up to her and tell her my deepest, darkest secrets. She was one of the first people I was able to talk to about liking Jake, and also, I would always be able to tell her about Hannah Montana things. At first, I thought that Jake was way too good for me, so I kept my distance from him, but she is the one that convinced me to go after him.

If she were here, she would be able to help me through this unfortunate event, but if she were here, I wouldn't need her to help me through this, because there would be nothing for her to help me through. The thing is, she is not here to help me through this; she is not here to save the day. I cried even harder.

A horrible thought of all of the people I cared about dying came into my head. First was Dad, then was Lilly and Oliver, then it was Jake. Jackson never died in my thought because I don't care about him... at all. The last thing I saw though, was my mom in her hospital room, saying that everything would be all right and that she would come home the next day and that she would never leave me. I saw the very moment she died. I hugged her tightly and cried for her to wake up, but she didn't. I was crying right now the same way I had cried at my mother's death. I realized that crying does not do anything to affect the situation, no matter how awful it may be. All it did was embarrass me in front of Jake.

My crying slowed down, and I tried to look up at Jake. The tears that were still floating in my eyes made it hard to see, but I could see well enough to know that he was smiling down at me. I looked into his clear green eyes, and saw passion. (A/N: I know that last sentence was cheesy, but when you are in love, I think you will be able to see their passion in their eyes.) For the first time, I noticed how gorgeous his eyes were. I started falling deeper in love with him by the second. Okay, maybe I shouldn't say love. I barely even know what love is. I probably am not even in love anyway, I mean Jake is only the second boyfriend I have had, counting Bobby, in kindergarten.

Jake and I sat there for quite a few seconds just staring into each other's eyes.

Since I just heard of my Aunt Dolly's death, this was supposed to be a sad moment, but I forgot that at for the moment, because all of a sudden, I gave Jake the most incredible kiss ever. When I say "I", I mean that I was the one started it. He was kissing me back quite passionately.

His arms started on my back, but they were gradually creeping downward to my waist, and then to my hips. For all I care, this feeling could go on forever. To my disappointment though, after a few minutes, we ended out make-out session.

When I pulled away for air, I had a huge grin on my face. I said, "I am sorry. I have wanted to do that for the longest time." I looked at his face, and he did not seem to mind at all.

"Don't be sorry. We are going out now. We are allowed to kiss whenever we want," Jake said while gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Don't let my dad hear you say that. He still thinks that I am his 'little girl', and he would never let his 'little girl' kiss boys," I said, my grin widening at the thought of kissing behind my father's back.

Jake still had his hands on my waist, and my arm was still around his neck, so we began kissing once more. As our kisses got deeper and deeper, I had this weird feeling that people were watching us, and I think I know why: because there were people watching us.

Jake stood up and helped me up from the wet sand as we still continued kissing. We had been sitting too close to the water, and we had gotten soaked.

Can you guess where we are?

Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.

We had been sitting on the beach in mid afternoon, which was the time of day that it was most crowded. We were making out in front of everybody!

I pulled away from the wonderful kiss, and found that not only a few people had been watching us, but almost everyone at the beach.

When we turned to look at out audience, everyone started clapping, cheering and whistling about our kiss. It seemed like one of the kisses out of the movies, but it was completely real.

What was so exciting about seeing a movie star making out with his girlfriend?

"Easy and obvious answer: he's a movie star, and they could get money from any tabloid in the U.S."

"Jake do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" I asked, starting to get annoyed at all of the people staring at us.

"I was hoping that you would say that," Jake replied with a smile, and sounded relieved that I had suggested that. "But where should we go?"

"Jake, can you keep a secret?" I asked as I led him toward my house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We stood in the middle of my Hannah Montana closet, and Jake looked at me in pure amazement.

He must understand what I am trying to tell him.

"Miley, why don't I ever see you wear these clothes? They look hot!" Jake said with a smile on his face. "I didn't know you could afford this kind of stuff. He picked up a purple sparkly purse in one hand, and a pair of sapphire earrings in the other.

"The sapphire earrings are not all that expensive. They aren't real... But that's not the point," I began saying as I pieced together what I would say next in my mind. "And you do see me wear these clothes all the time. I wear them for concerts and stuff," I finished, hoping that he would understand what I was saying, now that I have said that.

"Do you like think that these clothes are only good to wear to concerts? If that's it, then you're wrong! These clothes would be great for anyplace, anytime," Jake said, looking in the direction of my spinning wardrobe. "You should wear them for more things then just listening to people sing."

"When I am at the concerts, I am not listening to people sing," I said, crossing my arms at my boyfriend's lack of brains.

"Did you like get a part time job at the snack bar at concerts or something without me knowing?" Jake asked with his eyebrow raised. "Because if you did, you can just quit because I have all the money in the world for the both of us."

"Jake, I do not have a job at the snack bar. I am the one singing at the concerts," I said while trying my hardest not to lose my temper. "See this wig?" I held up a blond wig with dark highlights in it.

"Yeah," he answered dumbly.

I placed it carefully on my head, and his eyes got big.

"Do you mean to tell me that _you _are Hannah Montana?" he finally asked, and his eyes were still just as huge. "There is just no possible way. I have met Hannah Montana myself, and you aren't like her at all."

"It's called acting. Anyway, I know that you told Hannah that you liked me because I am down-to-earth and treat you like a normal person," I said, trying to prove to him that I really am Hannah Montana.

"Well maybe you just happen to know her, and she told you all of that," Jake responded with an "I told you so" look on his face. He was trying his hardest to prove that I am not really Hannah Montana.

"Okay, if I am was not really Hannah Montana, would I be able to do this?" I asked and began singing my song "If We Were A Movie."

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

I made sure to choose that song because it perfectly described my relationship with Jake.

Jake simply stared with a surprised look on his face.

When he got through the surprised phase, he said, "Wow. I am so sorry that I did not believe you, Miley."

"That's okay," I said, and started kissing him right where we had left off on the beach.

**Author's Note!!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**I tried to make it nice and long, because some people complain about the length of my chapters.**

**If you want me to continue, please review, or else I will have no way of knowing that people like this story.**

**Even if you don't want me to continue, I would like to know.**

**I love getting suggestions from the people reading my story!**

**If you want any other pairing to show up in this story, please tell me!**

**I would really like to know the specific things that you like about my story, so I would know to write more of it into the story.**

**If there is something you don't like about it, I will try to stop doing it, but you have to tell me in the form of a review!**

**Anyway, keep up the reading!**

**Luv 'ya!**


End file.
